moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Face the Facebook Lover
Hi Please don't add unessacary picture, thanks. hello are you doing a page on moshlings on my wiki? Heads up If you're going to be testing out Wikia's features, be sure to do it somewhere such as here. This keeps it from leaking over into article space, and you can do almost whatever you want to in it. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 13:57, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Please don't edit other people's user pages without their permission. Thanks. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey, Please don't reupload images if they have previously been deleted. We don't think its necessary to have a You Tube screenshot. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 15:52, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey It's good to see you have been making lots of edits on the wiki. However I have already asked you not to upload YouTube screenshots and images that have already been deleted, as it just gives us rollbacks' more hassole. I realise you are new to the wiki, this is okay, I'm here to help! If you would like any more tips please contact me via the talk button on my signature below, Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Golden gifs Those golden Moshling are fanmade material not meant to be on the pages. I understand it might be confusing that not all uploaded material is wikia relevant, but try to be a bit more careful. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:01, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Not even a warning yet Please read pages before you edit them; you have been adding repetive info that does not flow with the pages content. Please try to be more careful. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 09:49, May 24, 2014 (UTC) hi any messeges :) ''My Talk''File:Rosswurley.gif Hey Plz listen, if u want to be an admin. Be patient :) Thx [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] I've heard you've been up to no good. Please leave a new section and only sign once when editing talk pages. You aren't allowed to put random junk and delete people's mesages on yout talk page. I think we'll have to speak with an admin, now. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 12:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey again A talk page is for messaging. Not for testing and by the way, your message bar leads to Luke's page. [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] Images Hey, please don't upload images that are already uploaded by someone else. You renamed the Blue Jeepers.gif and my Profile and uploaded them to the wiki... twice ' Clumsyme22 • '''Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 07:57, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry About That :) Refresh Do you maybe want me to maybe clear up this page a bit? (Where you were practising your signature). If so please let me know! [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] Adam Yes Of Course :) Using Talk Pages Hey, I recieved one of these messages a while ago but if you want to reply to me, click where it say talk on my signature and reply on my talk page! Thanks! [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]] |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] Images Hey, please don't re-upload images that are already uploaded in the wiki. ' Clumsyme22 • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 07:35, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Block You are blocked for three days for uploading existing images that are already in the Wiki. You have been warned in your talk page before. I suggest you read the Picture Policy. ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5e/LubsSig.gif 07:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :( im super depressed :( Resembling a header Could you please refrain from adding "resemblance" info to Moshlings. Most of the things you added are either already mentioned in text, and some are completely wrong such as Swizzle is not ",resembling a fox." [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 05:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Nah Haha, it's no big deal, really! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 06:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) warning Although the edit has been reverted, your lyrics on We Can Do It: "When you, close your sunshine hope can troll you life time friends will help through the death" are to be seen as vandalism. This is thus a warning. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 10:12, June 8, 2014 (UTC) me again lol *"Furniture" is a subcategory of "Items", thus "Items" is not a category to be added when it's already in Furniture. *Resembling a book for Peeps is enough, because what does one resemble when they are a book with glasses? That's their appearance. Plus, you wrote "a glasses". *"The Moshi Monsters Poppet Slinky is a toy that can be buyable at Tesco. The Slinky is basically designed as the Monster , Poppets." That is just completely messed. As this is such a tiny item I will just let the picture join my sandbox to eventually create a few merged pages. *For all I know Luke and Ross do most of the issue pages. It might be a good idea to contact them if you're planning to help with the issues. Then you can work with more of a structure and appreciation. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) elo Hi, I saw what you did to Justinemoshi's talk. Why did you remove PepperSupreme's signature on Justinemoshi's welcoming message on his/her talk and replace it with yours? This isn't a warning at all so dont worry, just don't do it again. ''EDIT: Ah, I see what it was about, you wanted to know that user thinks you're an admin, anyway just don't edit others messages from other talk pages. ''' Clumsy]] Message 14:51, June 9, 2014 (UTC) okay